Regina And The Dark Swan
by MsMills
Summary: AU Swan Queen fic, which is loosely based upon beauty and the beast. Swanqueen
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there lived a 28 year old woman named Regina.

To many, she was beautiful with her olive skin, long dark brown hair and brown eyes. Yet she was also the odd one of the villiage to many, with her head always within a book and no interest in finding a husband.

Instead, she loves to ride her beloved horse Rocinante and loves to read. So much so, that she had read every book within the villiages libary at least once.

However, she doesn't know it yet but she is about to have her life turned upside down, by a cursed woman who lives within the deep enchanted forest...

* * *

"Daddy..must you leave today?" Regina asks sadly, as she watches her father put the old lesther saddle upon Rociente. It was barely midday and Regina was worried about her fathers safety through the forest.

"Yes sweetheart. Every year without fail I go to the festival and see my old friends. I shall not be long, I promise" he smiles at her but Regina frowns.

"How long shall you be?" she asks curiously.

"A day or two"

"Are you sure you don;t want me to come with you?" she asks seriously at Henry shakes his head.

"Yes im sure Regina, you have to make sure we don't lose our home to those men from the forest"

Regina then grips her hands together in anxiousness.

"What if you run into them on the way to the next villiage?" she asks seriously.

"I won't. I shall take the slightly longer route so I avoid them. They won't be interested in me anyway"

"I hope so"

Theres then a pause, as Henry makes final adjustments.

"I shall have your favourite meal upon your return" Regina then says with a slight smile and he nods, before leaning in to give her a hug.

"I shall see you soon sweetheart" he then says, before then getting upon the she nods, whilst then watching him leave with concern upon her face.

* * *

Just over an hour later, Henry is making his way through the deeper part of the forest. His making good time and thinks will get to the villiage before dark.

However, he is slightly concerned with the storm clouds that are bunching up within the sky. He looks up worringly, before continuing on and hoping that the clouds pass without rain but his hope is soon lost, as a few minutes later. The wind picks up around him and it starts to rain with abundance.

He then tries to carry on for a few minutes, battling against the storm. Until he comes across tall iron gates to a dark castle within them.

He then sneezes and can feel the chill that is setting in his bones through his cold, wet clothes and thinks surely I can stop here. Until the weather passes.

He proceeds forward and pushes the gates open, before then leading Rociente through and on towards the castle.

He then ties Rociente to a tree that is stood outside the front of the castle, before walking up to the dark wooden doors and knocks upon them.

* * *

A long moment later, after getting no response. He pushes the door and it opens. Reaveling a darkened lobby which is barely lit by candlelight.

"Hello.." he calls out shakily but theres no answer.

He then steps forward and doesn't notice that his leaving a trail dripping water upon the red carpet.

"Whats he doing here!..she won't like this" a male voice then suddenly says, causing Henry to look around to find the source of where the voices are coming from.

"She doesn't like anything. He can't stay" comes another male voice.

"Hello.." Henry calls out again and he suddenly jumps back upon, seeing both men appear in front of him from the shadows. Wearing all black rags and clearly younger than himself.

The two men then stare at him for a long moment, as they havent seen anyone new in years and Henry swallows thickly.

"Hello" he says a little shakily and one of the men says "Hello and who might you be?"

The other man then elbows him in the side and mutters "It doesn't matter who he is August. He must go before..she notices him here"

August shakes his head.

"Oh, shes far to busy in the west wing Graham, breaking mirrors and such but look at his soaked clothes. He needs to dry off and food..he must be hungry"

Henry now looks between both men, confused.

"Are you hungry?" August asks him eagerly.

"A little" Henry replies weakly.

"Then you must come with us to the kitchens and I shall fetech you a towel" August then says eagerly and pulls Henry forward and onwards towards the long corridor. That leads to the kitchen.

* * *

A long moment later, Henry looks around at everything, with wide eyes. As he has never seen such a place as this and Graham whispers to August "She's going to kill us, when she finds out"

August huffs.

"No she won't..she hasn't killed anyone in years" he replies seriously and Graham shakes his head.

"Thats because no one has been here in years" he sasses back and August now shakes his head.

"She didn't kill the last.." he thinks for a moment "The last two that trespassed. Thats a good sign"

Graham then huffs and then looks to Henry. Who is still looking around with wide eyes.

"So, what is your name?" he asks seriously and Henry snaps his head towards Graham and blinks a few times before answering "Henry..Henry Mills"

"And why were you in the forest Henry?"

"Oh, I was heading to one of the villiage festivals. That was until the weather changed"

"Ah"

Theres then silence for a long moment, until they enter the kitchen. Which is a little brighter and theres a older woman at a shove.

"Granny" August says outloud, causing the grey haired, older woman to turn around.

"This is Henry" August proceeds to tell her "His here because of the bad weather" Auguest explains.

Granny then gives him a look that says this is a bad idea, because she knows if her mistress knew that this man was here, he'd be in trouble.

"He can't stay" she says seriously and turns back around to stir her stew.

"Thats what I said" Graham says with a pleased smirk and August wants to push him right now, but refrains from doing so.

"But she won't know" August then says with a sigh and before they can reply the doors to the kitchen fly open. Revealing a 28 year old woman called Emma Swan. Who has slick white hair which is tied up and she's wearing all black, which covers her whole body apart from the face, which is fuming with rage and her eyes are black.

Everyone freezes upon her arrival.

"I knew someone was here. I should smell them" she snaps and glares at the intruder.

"Th-is..th-is is Henry" August stutters.

"I don't care who he is" Emma snaps. "His trespassing upon my lands" she then adds furiously.

"The wea-ther.." August then tries to say but Emma is having none of it and she steps forward, grabbing Henry by the throat and pulling him upwards, so his feet are off the ground. He gasps for breath.

"Mistress..please.." August pleads, while Graham and Granny look to the ground. Not wanting to see Emma take the poor mans heart from his chest.

Emma then clenches her jaw and stares into the frightened man's eyes. She has long gone passed the days where she would rip out trespassers hearts and crush them for her entertainment. For a strange reason, it doesn't interest her anymore. As she had been there and done that, more times that she can remember.

She then lets the man drop to the floor, before flicking her wrist so the man disapears in a cloud of purple smoke. Leaving August, Graham and Granny to wonder where he has gone.

Emma then growls "I've sent him to the dungeons, where he shall rot for the rest of his miserable life" before then disappearing into a cloud of smoke herself.

* * *

A/N I love the beauty and the beast swan queen fics out there and thought Id like to do a story loosely based upon it with the roles reversed. As all the ones i've read are where Regina is the beast.

Hope you all enjoy and I do not own ouat nor its characters. Shall I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Regina ventures into the villiage to go to her favourite place, the small villiage library.

She doesn't notice that she is being watched by a few of the village folk, as she is far to interested in looking within one of the books. That she is returning to the library.

"Look, there goes that pretty lass again. Her head is always in clouds and those books" one woman says to her daughter, as they watch Regina pass.

"She's a dreamer that one" The daughter replies.

"Look at her, little john" Another man, then says to his friend, as he watches Regina heading towards the libary "She should be doing wifely duties to some fine man like me, instead of reading those boring books"

"You?" The short friend replies "But shes not like most girls Robin"

"Exactly" they begin to follow her "She's also the most beautiful within this villiage and I deserve the best"

"Then how are you going to get her Robin?" Little John asks.

"Watch and learn, Little John. Watch and learn" he grins and strides forward, while little John looks on in awe.

* * *

A moment later, Regina closes her book and steps towards the door of the library but she steps into a forest smelling man. Who has stepped in front of her to stop her from entering.

"Oh..I'm so-rry" she then says, before realizing that it is Robin that she has ran into and she frowns. Because this man was the leader of the merry men, a group of scoundrels who hang around the edge of the forest.

The man grins.

"Regina, your looking very beautiful this fine morning" he says softly with a glint in his eyes and Regina refrains from rolling her eyes and goes to step passed him, but he blocks her by putting his arm across the doorway.

"So, how are you?" he asks, in an unintersted manner.

"Fine..everythings fine" she replies with a sigh "Now can I get past please" she then asks with a huff and he steps aside.

"Of course" he steps to the side, but then grabs her book that is within her hands and looks at it with distaste.

Regina then glares at him and goes to take the book back but he holds it up, so she can't reach.

"May I have the book back please?" she then says, whilst holding back her frustration and Robin smirks and hands it back to her.

"I have no idea why you entertain yourself with reading those boring books, when you could be doing better things" he then says seriously and Regina's eyes widen.

"What could possibly be better than books?" she says seriously and Robin grins and leans a little closer and says "Marrying me for a start"

Regina's eyes then widen and she chokes back a laugh and steps back slightly. As the man is too close.

"Oh..I'm very flattered Robin but I certainly don't deserve someone like you" she replies seriously and looks away and feels uncomfortable.

"Yeah I know, many a woman want to marry me but your the one, that I have choosen to marry"

Regina now grimaces.

"Im sorry but I have to decline your offer Robin" she tells him firmly and this displeases Robin greatly.

"What?" he says in disbelief but Regina holds her nerve.

"I said no, now if you don't mind.." she then says, before quickly moving into the library. Leaving a dumbfounded Robin behind.

* * *

"Hello Belle" Regina greets the long haired brunette woman, as she enters the small but bright library.

She instantly see's that the woman is up upon a ladder putting books upon one of the old wooden bookcase's.

"Hello Regina.." the woman smiles, as she and Regina have built up a a kind of friendship. Based upon their love of books. "How are you today?" she asks softly.

"Good..I have come to return this book to you" she holds the old book up so Belle can see it.

"Ah"

Regina then walks over to the brunette and hands over the book.

"Do you have any new books to read?" she asks polietly and Belle shakes her head.

"I'm sorry Regina, but there has been no delieveries since the last time you were here" she replies plainly and Regina takes a deep breath.

"Oh, okay, it doesn't matter. I'll just pick one I've already read"

Belle then smiles and steps down off the ladder. While Regina makes her way over to one of the old bookcases and looks through the names upon the spines of the books. Before then, stopping at one of her favourites, the heart of darkness.

She pulls it out and runs her hand over the front of the dark brown rectangular book.

"I think I shall take this one" she then says and walks over to Belle who is now at a rectangular oak table, that has a book of which is writes in.

"Oh, you have had that one twice before. It must be one of your favourites" she smiles and Regina nods.

"Yes. The book is amazing.." she smiles widely and Belle can see how happy the book makes her and she steps forward and puts her hand upon Regina's arm and says "Then you shall have to keep it, its yours"

Regina looks at her in surprise.

"Are..are you sure?" she asks in awe and Belle removes her hand and nods.

"Think of it as an early birthday gift" she then says softly and Regina smiles.

"Thank-you..I shall certainly treasure it"

"I am glad and your welcome Regina. I wish more people within this villiage felt that way about these books"

"I think they are far more interested in gossiping"

"Too true"

Theres a pause.

"Right..I should go, I have to get some bread before they sell them all" Regina then says with a sigh.

"Okay, I shall see you upon your next visit and good luck with the bread" Belle smirks and walks away, leaving Regina to give a slight smile and walk to the door. Before then looking back and saying "I shall see you soon"

"Okay..bye Regina"

"Bye and thank-you again for the book" she smiles and holds the book up in the air, before then walking out and down the road, where she see's more than a dozen people getting on with their day and she thinks, Surely theres more than this provincial life.

* * *

The next morning, Regina is reading her book, when she hears loud neighing noise coming from outside.

She then looks up with a strange look upon her face and gets up, to go and see what all the noise is about.

"Rocinante.." she says outloud, upon opening the door and seeing her horse neighing loudly. She runs to her horse.

"Whats happened boy?" she says worridly and strokes the horse's head to calm it.

"Wheres father? Rocinante!" she then asks and sees him move his head to the path, of which he came and without much thought, Regina swings herself upon the horse and says "Take me to him Rociente" and shakes the rhaines, before then speading off in search of her father.

* * *

Sometime later, Regina finds herself outside tall iron gates of the dark castle within the forest. She looks all around and see's that the wind is causing the trees to move forcefully and she wishes, that she had worn something warmer but her main priority was finding her father.

She then gulps and nudges Roceiente to go forward, through the open gates but he is hesitant.

"Come on boy, we need to find father" he tells the horse but his still hesitant.

Regina then sighs and gets off the horse and leads him into the grounds.

Meanwhile, back inside the castle, Graham is pacing up and down the lobby.

"His been here one day and she won't let anyone go down there, she's lost her mind" he grumbles and August watches him with boredom and ignores the mans ramblings. Until the front door slowly opens and a woman steps inside.

"Hello.." she says and August and Graham retreat to the shadows.

"Hello? father? are you there?" she then says but no one replies.

She then steps forward and wonders through the castle warily. Until she finds herself wondering into the dungeons, where her father is.

"Father?" she calls out shakily and doesn't realize that she is being followed.

"Re-gina?" Henry calls out from the darkened, cold, dirty cell and he coughs due to the damp conditions.

"Daddy?" Regina replies with relief and instantly and goes towards the arm, that is held out through the cell bars.

"Regina..what are you doing here?" he asks, as she takes his cold hand.

"I've come to rescue you" she replies seriously.

"This isn't one of your story books, Regina" he scoulds "You must get out of here immediatly, theres a witch..she is the one who put me in here"

Regina then shakes her head and ignores his plea.

"I'm not leaving you here alone" She tells him seriously and releases her fathers hand, to look for something to break the door open with and moment later, she spots a brass candlestick in the corner and picks it up. Before then, going back to the cell door and holding it above her head, aiming for the hinges of the door.

However, when she goes to hit it her vison is blured by purple smoke. She coughs.

"Regina..look out" Henry then shouts and Regina quickly spins herself around with wide eyes and gulps, upon seeing a woman stepiing forward out of the shadows, whilst holding up a rusting dagger towards her...

* * *

A/N Thanks for all the faves/follows and reviews. Hope you liked this chapter as much as the last.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina's lapse of fear upon seeing the other woman holding a dagger towards her, was quickly pushed away by her need to save her father.

"I demand you release my father" She asks seriously but anxiously puts her right hand upon her stomach, Whilst eyeing the dagger with caution.

The other woman laughs.

"You dare tell me what to do within my own property! Your trespassing upon my lands and I may do, as I please" she snaps back and theres a pause, as both woman size the other one up.

Regina then takes a deep breath and realizes that there may be only one option.

"Then, let my father go and I shall take his place"

This causes the woman, who is named Emma to raise her eyebrows in surprise.

"You would do that for him?" she then asks, as she lowers her dagger and Henry shouts "NO REGINA! YOU MUST GO NOW, RUN"

but Regina doesn't move and instead holds the other woman's gaze, trying to work out her intentions.

* * *

A long moment later, Emma flicks her wrist in a twisting motion, which in turn opens the door to Henry's cell.

"Father?" Regina then calls out and turns herself to go to the cell to see if her father okay, but before she can get to her father a pume of purple smoke fills the air and Henry is gone.

"Where has he gone?" Regina mutters dumbfoundedly and Emma rolls her eyes.

"His gone to the nearest villiage. Your lucky I sent him there, as I could of left him to the forest and the wolves"

Regina clenches her fists at her sides.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME SAY GOODBYE" she then snaps but Emma ignores her and walks away.

Only to come face to face with August and Graham, who are standing in her way. As they had just watched the whole incident.

"Put the girl into the cell" Emma snaps towards Graham and he quickly moves, to follow out her instruction but August stands still with a disaproving look upon his face.

"MOVE!" Emma then growls at him and he steps aside, before then following his mistress out of the dungeons and down one of the corridors of the castle.

"You could make her more comfortable, you know" he tells her, upon catching up with her and Emma rolls her eyes, whilst continuing on through the castle.

"She could prove useful" he then adds and Emma stops to look at him with a blank expression.

"I know you mean well August" she then says rather calmly "but I do not believe, that anyone can get us out of the curse that we are all under"

"But you have to believe..otherwise, the rest of our lives will be lived in this awful curse" he pleads and Emma ponders upon his words for a long moment.

"Fine. take her to one of the guest rooms" she then says seriously "but I will hold you responsible if she causes trouble"

Augusts eyes then go wide in surprise, that Emma has agreed and he nods before replying "Of course"

Emma then walks off, leaving August staring after her dumbfoundedly. Before then eagerly making his way back to the dungeon. where he spots Graham putting the candlestick in the corner.

"Graham, you have got to open the cell door now" August then tells him with eagerness, upon entering the dark dungeon.

"Huh?" Graham replies confused.

"The dark swan is letting the girl move to one of the guest rooms within the castle, can you believe it?"

"I don't believe it" he then replies. "She told me not to let her out"

"Well, shes changed her mind, so open it up okay?"

Graham then huffs, before moving to the cell and unlocks the door and opens it.

"Hello Miss?" he then calls out and Regina steps forward, with a tears in her eyes.

"I will take you to one of the guest rooms" August tells her simply.

"But..I thought I was to stay here? where my father was" Regina asks sadly.

"Not anymore" he smiles "Now come" he gestures away from them and Regina steps forward and follows Graham and August out of the dungeons and through the castle.

* * *

"Thats the great hall" August points out, as the pass the patterned round oak doors to her right and a long moment later, he says "And thats the kitchen, so if your ever hungry you can pop in there and Granny will see to your needs"

Regina just blinks and is a little dazed, by everything that has happened.

"You won't be aloud into the west wing of the castle though.." August then explains "Thats where our mistress resides. Its closed off to everyone but her so don't go down there. Otherwise you could have your heart ripped out, literally" August then continues and Regina gulps.

They then continue on, until they reach a pair of plain dark round shaped brown doors.

"This shall be your room" August tells her with a small smile and opens the doors, to reveal a large room with red walls and a canopy bed, large oak wardrobe and dresser.

Regina's eyes then go wide, upon seeing the room and as she steps inside, she grips her hands together and looks around in awe. As she has never seen a bedroom so big.

"Oh, I didn't get a name..what is your name miss.." August then asks and Regina and she looks to him.

"Regina.." she answers lowly.

August nods.

"Well, I hope the room is satisfactory for you Regina" he stares at her, waiting for a reply and Regina nods.

"Yes..yes it is" she answers softly and goes to sit, upon the soft white sheeted bed.

"I shall leave you alone now, so you can settle in" August then says simply but Regina thinks, no. I dont want to settle in, I want to go home..

* * *

Forty minutes later, Regina steps out onto the small balcony of her room and takes a deep breath. Before looking over at the overgrown, full of weeds, castle garden.

"I hope your okay daddy.." she then says outloud with a sigh, before then hearing a knock upon the door.

She then, immediatly turns towards the door and see's that it is creaking open.

She sighs before then seeing that it is the man, who has been talking to her.

"Hello again" he says pleasantly.

"Hello" Regina mutters back.

"Have you found the dresses within the wardrobe?" he asks, whilst gesturing to the wardrobe.

"No" she looks away, disinterested.

"Well there are a few dresses and things for when you have dinner later"

"I'm not hungry"

"Well, the woman that you saw earlier has requested, that you have dinners with her every evening"

"I don't care what she wants" Regina then huffs. "I'd rather stave, than sit and eat with that woman"

August then frowns, as he had hoped that this girl, would be the one to break the curse.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the villiage. Henry storms into the tavern franically and see's that Robin and his merry men are drinking at one of the thick wooden tables.

He rushes over, thinking that they would not be afraid to help him.

"REGINA!" he shouts shakily "Shes been taken by a witch, a witch within the forest"

Everyone laughs.

"I think you've had to much to drink old man" Robin tells him with a smirk and Henry looks on with a disbelieving look, that no one believed him.

He then stepped round the table, closer to Robin.

"Robin, you have to help me get Regina back" he pleads, causing Robin to lean off the table and stand up. Before then putting his arm around Henrys shoulder and leading him away from the table.

"Regina needs me? you say?" he asks with a pleased grin.

"Y-es, She was taken by the witch in the castle and is in terrible danger" Henry replies quickly.

Robin chuckles.

"A witch you say?" he asks with a smug grin and Henry looks at him confused. "And what is in this for me?" he then adds seriously.

"My daughter is captured and trapped within the castle in the forest. Is that not enough?"

Robin then shakes his head and leads Henry to the door of the tavern.

"I'm afraid not" He then answers, whilst then pushing Henry out the door and shouting "Come back to me, when you have a better offer"

* * *

Back at the castle, Emma paces the dinning room.

She has no idea why she has requested Regina's presence at dinner, let alone given her a guest room within the castle. Maybe it is because the woman didn't seem to be afraid of her.

Moments later, the door to the dining room opens.

Which makes Emma think that it is the girl and that she has come to dinner early but then she is strangely disapointed, when its actually August at the door.

"What do you want?" she snarls and continies to pace.

"I have given Regina your orders, as you requested"

"Yes and?" she stops and stares at August, who looks uncomfortable.

"She, um...refused your offer"

"SHE WHAT!" Emma then shouts, before disapearing in a cloud of purple smoke and August, immediatly turns and runs out of the dining room. Knowing where Emma has gone.

Emma arrives inside Regina's guest room a moment later and she doesn't see the brunnette jump back in surprise.

"I thought I told you to come dinner" Emma snaps and is then momentarily caught offguard, by how pretty Regina is.

"I'm not coming" Regina snaps back and crosses her arms, whilst glaring at Emma.

"Your come down to dinner or I'll put in back in the dungeon for the rest of your miserable life" Emma then snaps and Regina fumes.

"Fine put me back there" Regina snaps back and before Emma can say anything else, August enters the room and says "Please attempt to be nice mistress"

Emma glares at him for a moment.

"She's being difficult" she then says with a huff and August gives her a look, that says please try.

"Fine" she then huffs and crosses her arms. Before saying, still a little too harshly "Will you come to dinner?"

"No" Regina huffs and looks away, causing Emma to get even more infuriated.

"How dare you.." she snaps and clenches her fists but August then nudges her and whispers "For once in your life, please try"

His words, then cause Emma to clench her jaw and want to tell him where to go but she had a rather soft spot for August deep down. So, she takes a deep breath to try and calm herself. Before then asking "Will you please do me the honour of joining me for dinner this evening?"

Theres a pause.

"No thank-you" comes Regina's reply and Emma fumes.

"Fine! if you dont eat with me, you don't eat at all" she then snaps, before then storming off and August shakes his head and thinks, at least she didn't kill the girl, thats something.

Meanwhile, Emma storms off to her chamber, where she pushes one of the tables over and knocks the contents upon it on the floor.

"WHAT DOES SHE WANT ME TO DO BEG!" She shouts, before then picking up a medium sized, light blue, hand mirror from the floor and she infusies it with magic, so she may see her prisoner.

"SHOW ME THE GIRL" She hisses and a moment later, the mirror starts to glow green, before then showing Regina sitting upon the bed with August sat next to her.

"She's not so bad once you get to know her" he says.

"I don't want to get to know her" Regina snaps back and Emma deflates and puts the mirror down.

"I was fooling myself to believe what August said.." she frowns. "She will never see me as anything more than a monster"

* * *

Two hours later, Regina sat herself at the dinning room table and let herself be cheered up by the entrays of food that was on display upon the dark oak table.

She is just about to pour her beverage, when she hears the door creak open and Regina steps into the room with a sheepish look upon her face.

Emma's jaw then slackens and she instantly stands up and stares over at the other woman.

"I thought you was not going to come" she says harshly.

"I wasn't" Regina replies seriously "But the smell was just to strong to resist"

Emma then sits herself back down.

"Sit" she then says and Regina slowly sits herself down, at the end of the table.

Theres then a pause, until Emma feels the need to break the silence.

"So tell me..how are you finding your guest room? better than the dungeon huh?"

"Its fine" Regina replies emotionlessly and this makes Emma tap her fingers upon the table.

"And my staff? are they treating you well" she then asks seriously and Regina doesn't look at her or answer and instead eyes up the entrays upon the table.

Emma frowns.

"Are you going to say anything else at all?" she then sasses and Regina stands up and snaps "Maybe when you grow a heart, I'll be more acommodating" and she walks out, leaving a slack jawed Emma behind.

* * *

A/N Thanks again for all the follows/Faves/Reviews, it gives me motivation to write.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina storms through the castle, frustratedly. After, having walked out of the dinning room and leaving the other woman to finsih her dinner alone.

What was I thinking, she thinks to herself and shakes her head in disbelief. Before then coming to stand outside the room, that the man from earlier, had told her was the kitchen.

She hesitates momentarily, before pushing the kitchen door open and walking inside.

"Hello.." she calls out and steps forward, towards the small table that has condaments upon it.

"Well hello child" then comes an older woman's voice and Regina snaps her head towards the woman. Who is mixing something within a bowl.

Regina then swallows thickly and stares at the woman, not knowing what exactly to say.

"You must be Regina yes?" The other woman then asks simply and Regina nods.

"Yes..and you must be Granny. The other man mentioned you to me earlier. He said I could come here and eat"

Granny smiles.

"Yes that is me and you must mean August" she replies easily and Regina blinks in realization, that she never had asked the man for his name.

"Are you hungry dear?" Granny then asks and turns to put the bowl upon the old oak unit.

"A little"

"Then you must have some of my stew that I have made fresh today, your find nothing better than a hearty stew"

Regina smiles and nods.

"Thank-you" she then says and goes to sit at the table. Before then seeing, that the ktichen door has opened and a pale, twenty-something year old woman, wearing a worn shirt green dress has walked in.

"OH" The woman says, upon seeing Regina sat at the table.

"This is Regina, Green" Granny tells her simply.

"Um..Hi.." Green then says unsurely and then looks to Granny and says "What has happened?" as she has been in her room all day.

Granny then looks to Regina, who is looking between the pair.

"I believe Regina here, stumbled upon the castle and her ladyship has made her a prisoner"

Green's eyebrows raise in surprise.

"But if shes a prisoner, then why is she not in the cells?" Green asks confused.

"I do not know her reasons, but she has let Regina stay in one of the guest rooms"

Green then shakes her head in disbelief, as she walks to the table, before saying "But shes rude, inconsiderate and a complete mess. She would never do that?"

"Its true though, I am staying within a guest room" Regina then answers and Green just stares at Regina, who is starting to feel uncomfortable under the womans gaze.

"Green, stop staring. Your scare the girl" Granny scoulds and Green blinks.

"Oh sorry..Its just..I haven't seen anyone other than the castles residents in many years"

Regina ponders for a moment.

"Then why do you not just leave?" Regina asks simply, whilst thinking, why would anyone willingly stay within this castle with that tempremental woman.

"We can't" Green then answers sadly and puts her elbows upon the table. "We're all cursed"

"What curse?" Regina then asks and watches as Green frowns.

"The one that keeps us forever like this.." she gestures to herself. "Forever the same age, forever stuck within this castle and can never go past the forest edge"

"You mean..."

"Yes..we've been like this for nearly twenty eight years"

Regina then stares in disbelief and thinks that this is crazy but then again she did witness some kind of magic being used earlier so maybe its not to far fetched.

* * *

A long moment later, Granny plonks a bowl of stew down in front of Regina and she takes a few bites.

"This is really nice" she says softly and before Granny can reply, Green says "Would you like to come exploring the castle with me after you have eaten?"

Regina blinks in surprise.

"Oh..Okay"

"I can show you all the best places" Green smiles at her.

"Okay" Regina nods and thinks, I have no other plans. I might has well go with her.

When Regina leaves the kitchen with Green, They walk down the halls. Passing grand portraits and statues.

"My Name is Tink by the way" Green says easily, breaking the silence that was becoming awkward and Regina looks sideways at her. "But everyone calls me Green because I love the colour green and wear green" Tink then explains.

"Oh.." Regina smiles slightly.

"So..where have you come from?" Green then asks out of curiousity.

"One of the villiages. Its about an hour away from here by horse"

Green nods.

"What is it like? Far more interesting than this place for sure"

Regina shakes her head.

"Well, It is just a villiage, nothing to write about but there is a libary. Which is my favourite place in the world"

Green looks momentarily surprised.

"You like to read?" she asks.

"Yes" Regina nods. "Very much"

They then smile at one another and continue forward, making small talk along the way. Until Green goes back to her room and Regina is lieft to head back to her own.

However, she ends up getting slightly lost and stumbles into the forbidden west wing. Where she see's a slightly open door.

She then unconciously finds herself stepping towards it and she pushes it open, out of curiousity.

"Hello.." she mutters lowly but doesnt get no reply.

She then, sees that there is a table on its side upon the floor and steps around it. Before then walking towards the open balcony doors.

However, she stops just short of the balcony when something catches her eye upon a round table against the wall.

It is the rusting dagger that she saw the tempremental woman with earlier and it is on display, in a long rectangular box with a silk cloth incased around the inside.

She then notices, that theres an insciption upon the blade and narrows her eyes to read it.

Emma Swan, it says in a deep black enscripton.

Regina then unconciously reaches out to touch it, only to be pushed away and across the room, lading upon the floor.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU COULD OF DONE!" Emma shouts and glares at Regina, Who now pulls herself up.

"YOUR CRAZY" Regina shouts back.

"THEN JUST GO" Emma hisses and without thinking says "LEAVE" while snapping the case shut.

It is then, that Regina notices, that Emma's hands are starting to glow white and it makes her eyes widen in fear.

She then, steps back and turns to run and before she knows it, shes out of the room, then down the halls, through the lobby and out the door.

Where she grabs Rocinante and rides off into the darkness...leaving a disapointed Emma behind.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the sorter chapter, but I thought that would be a good place to leave it and heres a next chapter spoiler for you all...Emma goes after Regina and saves her from the wolves. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina was fuming as she sat on Rocinante, whilst leading him through the dark cold forest.

How dare she speak to me like that, she thinks bitterly to herself and is so distracted by her thoughts, that she doesn't notice Rocinante falter.

It was then, that she heard a growling in the near distance and it sends shivers down her spine.

She then nudges Rocinante on, wanting to get out of the forest as soon as possible and back to her father but before she can go any further, a pack of wolves suddenly appear from behind the trees and surround her.

Regina's eyes then widen in fear, before Rocinante rears up and kicks his legs out. Kicking one of the wolves away.

Regina then fallls to the cold soggy ground with a thud.

"Oof" she huffs, before quickly pulling herself up and grabbing one of a rocks from the ground and throwing it towards one of the wolves but it only makes the wolves growl louder.

Regina then reaches for Rocinante and buries her head against his head, knowing that she is defenseless and it was evitable about what was going to happen.

She swallows thickly and shuts her eyes tight, whilst thinking of her father. Only then, to hear yelping and scurrying.

She then peaks an eye open and she turns her head, to see bolts of white lighting hitting the ground and the wolves retreating back into the forest and her jaw drops open.

As it is Emma who is standing there and sending bolts of what she assumed was magic towards the wolves, who scurry off into the forest.

* * *

A moment later, Emma stops and slumps down to the ground. she is puffing out large breaths through exhaustion and holding her left arm, where the fabric is ripped from where a wolf attacked her.

Regina meanwhile stares at her in shock.

"Are..are you okay?" she then asks shakily, as she steps closer to Emma but Emma doesn't answer her. Which makes Regina pause and frown. As she can see that the woman is not okay.

"We should get you back to the castle" Regina then says hesitantly, upon seeing blood upon Emma's hand and Emma looks up to Regina with a surprised look upon her face but nods in agreement.

The ride back to the castle was silent, as Regina tried to think of why the woman had come to her aid and with Emma wondering, why Regina didn't just leave her there in the forest and run.

And once they returned to the castle, they settled within the dinning room upon the red long chair with the fire burning within the fire place and Emma rips off the rest of her ruined sleeve and uses her magic to heal herself.

"How is it that you have magic? I have heard of stories of witches but you dont seem like a witch" Regina finds herself asking out of curiousity, as she sits herself down and watches Emma heal herself.

"Yeah, thats because I'm not a witch" she smirks "And before you ask, I've never meet one either"

Regina tilts her head.

"Then how is it, that you have magic?" she asks and Emma frowns.

"Well, If you must know, I only have this power because of the curse. I assume that you have heard about it already from the others here within this castle" She replies and looks over the newly formed long scar that is sure to stay, as a perminant reminder of what happened within the forest.

"Yes. Although not in any great detail" Regina then says softly and Emma looks to her for a long moment. Whilst wondering again, why Regina is still here.

"Thank-you" Regina then says and she takes a deep breath "I mean, for saving me out there. I was sure I was going to die" she adds in a whisper and it breaks Emma out of her musings and she stands up.

"Right..I imagine you shall be you'll be off then, back to your villiage?"

Regina then blinks a dozen times and begins to wonder, if the other woman's harsh tone is actually a defense mechanism.

"Well..its getting late" she then answers and stands up "so, I should get to bed in my guest room" she begins to walk to the door not seeing that Emma has raised an eyebrow.

"Goodnight" Regina then says and gives a small smile before leaving the room and leaving Emma to whisper "Goodnight"

* * *

The next morning, Regina is making her way to the dinning room for breakfast, having been told by August that Emma is having breakfast within the dinning room.

She passes statues and the portraits, wondering who they are and as soon as she reaches the doors to the dinning room she takes a deep breath and opens them.

She momentarily falters at the sight of the white haired woman, who is slumped in the chair, whilst biting into a piece of toast and looking downwards sadly.

I wasn't expecting this, Regina thinks before saying "Good morning" and Emma snaps her head up and looks surprised to see Regina standing there.

"I didn't expect to see you this morning" Emma then quips. As she had yet to work out why Regina had stayed and she had expected her to have left already.

"Well August told me about breakfast and I couldn't resist" Regina replies cheerfully, trying to make light of the situation and Emma tilts her head and wonders, what the other woman is planning.

"Please sit" Emma then says and Regina takes her seat at the end of the table.

"Hows your arm?" Regina then asks, whilst staring at Emma expectantly.

"It is healing but I shall have a scar"

Regina frowns.

"I'm sorry about that" she feels slightly bad.

"Yeah well, if you hadn't run into those wolves.." Emma mumbles and Regina tenses.

"That wasn't my fault. You went crazy on me" Regina then defends and Emma gapes at her momentarily.

"ME?" Emma then shouts in disbelief. "Your the one that crossed the line by going into the west wing"

"I got lost" Regina defends but Emma scoffs and they sit in silence for a long moment, whilst letting the tension build around them.

"What is that dagger anyway?" Regina then asks, breaking the tension that was filling the room.

"Thats none of your business" Emma glares and Regina glares right back.

"Are you always so secretive?" Regina then says seriously and Emma looks away.

"Stick around long enough and your see" she then mutters, before pausing in realisation, that she wouldnt be against the idea of Regina sticking around and this thought, starts to make her feel uneasy...because that would mean, that she must like the other woman and is letting herself have hope for a better future...


	6. Chapter 6

Twenty minutes later, Emma leaves Regina to wonder the castle and she finds herself walking outside the front doors and going over to her horse.

"Hey boy" Regina coo's, as she approaches him and he neighs at her.

"I know, I know, it can't be very nice tied up out here but look what I've brought you" she holds out an apple and Rocinante goes to bite into it eagerly.

Regina then rubs down the middle of Rocinante's face. Before hearing Green say "I thought you had left? I saw you from my window riding off out of the castle lastnight"

Regina then turns her body around to see that Green is coming to stand next to her. She smiles slightly.

"I did, but I ran into some trouble in the forest..Emma came and saved me" she then explains and Green looks surprised by this.

"I find that hard to believe" she says in disbelief.

"I know, I couldn't believe it either but I saw it with my own eyes" Regina explains and feels awed by the fact.

"And you came back willingly?" Green then asks disbelievingly, whilst tilting her head and watching Regina intently.

Regina nods, whilst looking back to Rocinante and she doesn't quite understand herself, why she came back so easily. All she knows is, that it was the right thing to do.

"You must think I'm crazy" Regina then mutters and looks back at Green. Who ponders for a moment.

"No..well, maybe just a little bit" she chuckles and theres then a pause for a long moment, until Green adds "I'm glad you came back though, I think you will have a good effect on everyone in the castle. Infact I already think your having a positive effect on the dark Swan"

Regina looks surprised by Greens words.

"I don't know about that" she then replies unsurely and adds "I also don't know, how much longer I shall be staying. I really should get back to my father" and this makes Green's eyes widen. As the blonde realizes, that Regina may indeed leave again and maybe, there won't be any hope of the curse being broken.

"You know, I've been rather lonely having no one to talk too" Green then says sadly, whilst thinking that maybe these words will make Regina stay longer and Regina tilts her head at Green in confusion.

"But what about the others? you have them to talk too?" she asks softly.

"Yeah, but I'm not close to any of them and the conversation is always either, how are you? or what have you been doing today?" she sighs.

"I see" Regina then frowns and feels rather sorry for the other woman, that is stood next to her.

"How about we take a walk?" she then suggests and adds "I think _Rocinante_ could do with a workout" she strokes his head.

"Yeah, sure" Green then answers and watches, as Regina grabs Rociente's rhaines and then leads him away and she follows. Not noticing that Emma, has come to stand at one of the windows and imediatly see's Regina and Green come into view.

Her breath then hitches at the sight and she immediatly thinks that Regina is leaving.

However, Regina just walks Rociente around the yard, whilst talking to Green and Emma narrows her eyes, squinting to get a better look. Before seeing Regina then laugh at something Green has said and It makes her feel something, that she has never felt before. it's is a warm, nice feeling and not like the darkness that she has become to know.

However, she doesn't have time to ponder on it for long, as Regina suddenly looks straight up at her window and Emma unconciously moves herself away, not wanting the other woman to see her and she can suddenly feel her heart beating faster within her chest and she puts a hand upon it, in confusion.

Regina meanwhile, stares up at the window and wonders if she just imagined Emma watching her.

* * *

Later that evening, Regina opens the wardrobe within her room and looks upon the few old dresses within it and finds that there is also a pair of dark riding pants, two blazer jackets and a plain white top.

She then pulls out the dark pants, top and the blue blazer.

This will do, she thinks to herself with a smile and then proceeds to change, not realizing that she is infact late for dinner.

Emma meanwhile, is waiting impatiantly at the dinning table.

Where the hell is she, she thinks to herself and taps her fingers upon the table and berates herself for wanting the brunettes company.

However, it is not much longer until Regina enters the dinning room and Emma imediatly stands and gapes momentarily at the sight of Regina in this attire.

"Sorry I'm late" Regina then says apollogetically and walks to her usual seat at the end of the table.

Emma then blinks and sits herself back down. Whilst staring over at Regina, who was eyeing up the food that was upon the table.

"The food smells delicious" Regina then says and looks up at Emma, who quickly looks away.

"Food is one of my favourite things" she replies simply and Regina smiles.

"Do you really eat this amount of food everynight?" Regina then asks and reaches over to pick up a pot, that has vegetables in.

"No. I don't usually ask for this amount to be made but since you are here, I thought it would be a good idea to have many different options" Emma then answers seriously and Regina nods and thinks, that is very considerate.

"Well, everything here looks wonderful thank-you" Regina then says sincerly and Emma takes a deep breath and is pleased with Regina's reaction, but she doesn't say anything more and they continue, to reach over the table and put items upon their plates in silence.

Whilst also, sneaking glances at one another...

* * *

A/N sorry that the chapter is shorter everyone, but will try to make the next one longer than usual.

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, after a rather quiet breakfast. Regina finds herself wondering the castle studying the portraits upon the walls.

They are a mix of landscapes and portraits of people that Regina has never seen. She wonders, if Emma even knows who they are.

She then jumps upon hearing August's voice and snaps her head towards him.

"Regina..sorry, did I startle you" he says, as he steps closer to her.

"Oh..that's okay" Regina smiles at him.

"Is everything okay?" he then asks, as he see's Regina look back up at one of the portraits.

"Yes, i'm fine but do you know who this woman is?" she gestures to the portrait of a woman with dark short hair.

August looks up and his eyes widen slightly.

"Oh, um, I don't think it is my place to talk about her" he answers with a slight waver in his voice.

Regina then tilts her head and frowns, not noticing that Emma is watching her and August from down the corridor with a curious expression upon her face.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the village.

Henry is packing a bag with random items such as candles and a shovel and was mumbling to himself about how the townspeople were not listening to him and he'd go and bring Regina back himself.

However, as he put his bag upon his back the weight was to much to bare and he let go of the bag and cluches at his back in agony. Whilst realizing, that he was not going to be able to do this alone...

* * *

Later that evening.

Regina enters the dining room for her evening dinner, when she notices that Emma is reading a book at the table.

She clears her throat to gain the woman's attention and it works, as Emma snaps her head towards Regina.

"Hello" Regina greets and sits herself down at the end of the table.

"Your early" Emma then replies a little harshly.

"Yes. I suppose I am" Regina answers and she smirks before saying "Would you prefer me to be late?"

Emma then blinks and thinks for a moment.

"It does not bother me, if your early or late" she then lies and Regina frowns. Before then watching Emma pick her book back up and she tries to read the title but can't see it.

"What book you are reading?" Regina then asks out of curiousity and Emma looks to her and is momentarily surprised by Regina's interest.

"Oh..it is an adventure book" she answers simply and Regina nods.

"Is that your favourite genre?" Regina then asks and Emma tilts her head, whilst wondering why Regina is so interested.

"I don't read often, so I wouldn't know" she then answers plainly and Regina sighs.

"That's a shame" Regina replies with a frown and then adds "I love to read. Its one of my favourite things"

Emma then raises an eyebrow and immediatly thinks of the castles libary and how Regina might find it useful but shes then brought out of her thoughts, by Regina saying "In the villiage where I live, theres a libary that I used to go to nearly everyday. I've read all the books within it, as it is only small but I still go there and take out books..well I would if I was still there..maybe I shall return home tomorrow, father will be worrid about me" she looks down sadly and Emma's eyes widen, as she knows that she doesn't want Regina to leave.

"What if...I could get a letter to him? from you" she then offers and Regina looks back up and looks confused.

"You would be able to do that?"

"I think so. I can transport objects to other places. So, I don't see why not"

"But how will I know that he got it?"

Emma's eyes dart left and right, not wanting to admit that she has a magical mirror that will show anyone that she wishes to see.

"I just will" she mutters and Regina now tilts her head, considering Emma's offer and if she should trust her.

"How would you know though?" she then presses and Emma takes a deep breath to calm herself from snapping back.

"To be honest, I won't know but there is a way to know" she then answers, without looking at Regina. "You see, I have a device that shows me anyone I wish to see"

"Oh"

Theres then a long pause, until the door opens and August comes walking in.

"Dinner is served" he says cheerfully and both look away from eachother and at the food that is entering the room.

* * *

Five minutes later, having not said another word to eachother since August entered the room. Regina stares down at her plate and wonders upon Emma's offer and how often she uses this magic mirror.

She then looks up and over at Emma, who seems not to be eating and is pushing the food around her plate whilst looking deep in thought.

"Do you spy on me with this magic mirror?" Regina then asks seriously and Emma snaps her head up and without thought snaps "Your not that special" before then grimacing, because that is not what she truly wanted to say. It was the curse speaking and she can now see the look of hurt flash across Regina's face and it makes her push away the dark thoughts.

"I mean, no of course not. I haven't used it in many years. Trust me"

Regina then swallows and see's a look upon Emma's face, that she has not seen before.

"Okay" she then says and they stare at one another for a long moment, with Regina thinking, why do I believe her?

* * *

N?ext chapter, Emma shows Regina the libary, sends the letter to Regina's father so she will not leave and allows Regina to see him through the magic mirror, which all leads to Regina starting to see Emma differently.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning, having written out a letter to her father. Regina walks out of her room and through the castle. Looking for Emma.

"August have you seen Emma?" Regina asks, having bumped into him on her way towards the kitchen.

"Um, I believe shes in the west wing. I do not believe she will be awake yet as I know she likes to sleep late"

"Oh" Regina frowns. "Okay then. Well I guess I'll go and have breakfast"

August then nods and watches as Regina opens the kitchen door and walks through.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Emma leaves her room and heads off to where she thinks Regina may be.

She had spent most of the morning tossing and turning, thinking about weather to show Regina the libary or not. However, the look upon Regina's face the previous evening when she talked about her love of reading made something in her want to see Regina like that all the time.

Minutes later, She finds herself striding through the castle. Until she comes to the kitchen doors and hears voices from inside.

She rolls her eyes upon hearing Tink's voice moaning about how bored she is within the castle and reaches her arm out and opens the door, causing Granny, Tink and Regina all to look at her.

"Morning mistress" Granny greets politely.

"Morning" Emma replies back, whilst not taking her eyes off Regina. Who is now smiling down at her empty bowl and she doesn't see the glare Tink is giving her.

"May I ask what brings you here Mistress? as you usually don't come here unless it is to moan about the food" Granny then asks, whilst watching her intently.

Emma now looks to Granny, with a blank expression.

"I was actually looking for Regina. I have something of importance to show her"

Regina now looks up and over to Emma with wide eyes and Emma looks back to Regina and says "You are not busy are you?" a little harshly.

Regina shakes her head.

"No. I have finished my breakfast now. I can come" she replies and stands. "I will see you later Tink" she then says to Tink, who pouts and watches as Regina walks away and towards Emma. Before then leaving.

* * *

Walking towards the west wing. Regina breaks the silence.

"Where are we going?" she asks, whilst looking sideways at Emma.

"You will see when we get there" Emma answers simply and Regina frowns.

"I don't like surprises" Regina mutters, whilst looking concerned.

"Your like this one, trust me" Emma then says and smirks and they then continue walking in silence until they come to the doors of the libary.

"Okay, now close your eyes" Emma asks with a smug grin and Regina suddenly looks worrid. "Its nothing bad, I promise" Emma adds but Regina still doesn't look convinced, which frustrates Emma.

"Fine, Its your loss" Emma then snaps and goes to walk away, whilst muttering how she was stupid to think this would be a good idea but Regina steps forward and grabs her arm and says "Okay"

Emma pauses and turns herself to face Regina who gives her a weak smile, before closing her eyes and Emma then takes a deep breath to calm herself, before then going to open the doors.

She then pauses for a moment, looking down at Regina's hands. She ponders for a moment before she hesitantly reaches out and takes Regina's hands into her own, leading her into the room.

Regina bites her lip at the contact and she feels Emma's grip tighten and she muses about how strong Emma is.

However, a moment later Emma lets go of Regina's hands and and says "Okay, now open your eyes" and Regina slowly opens her eyes and gasps, upon seeing the tall bookcases with rows and rows of books upon them.

"I don't believe it, there are more books here than i've ever seen in my entire life" she says in awe.

"You like it?" Emma asks eagerly, never taking her eyes off the brunette, who is staring wide eyed at all the books.

"Yes its wonderful, but I don't understand" she now looks to Emma.

"What don't you understand?"

"Why you have brought me here? I thought it was forbidden to be in the west wing of the castle"

"Well..I thought you might like to read them. You told me you love to read and these are sitting here doing nothing. You can read as many as you like and I shall allow you to only come to the west wing for the libary"

Regina then tilts her head and stares at Emma for a long moment, whilst wondering why Emma is being nice to her. Before then moving away and towards one of the shelves and looking at the book titles, whilst running her hand over them.

A long moment later, Emma steps back.

"I shall leave you to it" Emma then says seriously and Regina pauses and turns to look at Emma, who is looking at her in a way that Regina can''t explain.

"Okay..Thank-you for this...it really is wonderful" she smiles and Emma nods once, before quickly leaving..

* * *

Hours later, having spent most of the afternoon in the libary and then going to see Rociente. Regina enters the dinning room to see Emma sitting in her usual spot and staring sadly off into space. Whilst thinking about her parents.

I wonder what she is thinking about, Regina thinks to herself before saying "Hello" and going to sit in her usual seat and Emma then snaps her head towards Regina and notices, that Regina is wearing what she came to the castle in.

"Hi" she replies back after a moment and they both smile slightly at one another, before looking elsewhere. Until August brings the food in.

"I hope you both like stew" he says brightly "Winter must be on its way, if Granny is cooking this" he adds and looks between Regina and Emma, trying to gage their moods and hoping that Emma isn't pushing the brunette woman away.

"It smells lovely" Regina replies with a smile and watches as he gives Emma her bowl.

However, Emma says nothing and picks up her spoon with a blank expression upon her face.

Regina then clears her throat, as she picks up her spoon and August puts her bowl in front of her. She then looks over to Emma, who is now looking into her bowl and moving the spoon around it.

After a long moment, Regina asks "Are you not going to eat?" as Emma hasn't put any in her mouth.

"Hmm" Emma then mumbles and looks over to Regina with a confused expression.

"Are you not going to eat?" Regina asks again.

"Yes of course" Emma snaps and brings the spoon to her mouth. Whilst Regina frowns and wonders whats wrong with the woman.

Theres then a long pause, as only the noise of the spoons can be heard and Regina keeps looking over at Emma with a concerned look upon her face and thinking about, how the other woman seemed so pleasant earlier in the day.

"Have you read many of the books in the libary?" Regina then asks, breaking the awkward silence.

"No"

"Okay" Regina sighs and Emma now looks over to her and can see the downcast look upon Regina's face and she pouts before saying "If you must know, they were actually my parents books"

Regina's eyes widen, as she stares over at Emma.

"Where are your parents now?" Regina then asks seriously and Emma clenches her jaw to stop herself from saying something harsh, as her parents are a touchy subject.

"I don't want to talk about it" she eventually says and looks back to her bowl.

"Oh, maybe we do have something in common there, as I dont like talking about my mother, shes not around either" she frowns and Emma pauses and stares over at Regina.

"Is it just you and your father?" she then asks out of curiousity.

Regina nods.

"He will be so worrid about me..I really should of headed back by now.."

"Then why haven't you?" Emma says without thought, as she too had wondered many times why Regina had stayed and is still staying.

Regina tilts her head and moves the spoon around the bowl, whilst thinking for a moment. She can't quite put her finger on it, but there's definatly something about the place keeping her here.

"I don't know exactly..." she then says softly "but you said you would send a message to him yes?"

"Sure, I said I would try"

Regina then puts her spoon down and reaches into a pocket and pulls out a piece of parchment witch is folded over.

"This is what I would like you to send him" she says with hopeful eyes and Emma eyes the piece of parchment.

"I haven't written much. Just that I am safe and will be home soon" Regina explains, hoping Emma will still send it.

"I can send it right now if you wish" Emma then says, pushing her bowl away, as she has suddenly lost her appetite.

"Oh, really? right now?"

"Yeah, why? have you changed your mind?"

Regina shakes her head.

"No. I just wasn't...expecting you to say that" she answers softly and Emma pouts before moving her hand, so that the letter is magically brought to her and Regina's eyes widen, as she realises that the letter is now within Emma's hand.

Emma then waves her other hand and theres some white smoke, before her magic mirror appears within it.

"This is what I told you about so you can see that he got the letter" she explains and she magics it down the other end of the table, so it is now within Regina's hand.

Regina looks at it in surprise.

"All you have to do is ask who you wish to see" Emma then says, before then instantly making the letter disapear and hopefully off to the place, where it is meant to go.

"Show me my father" Regina then says shakily and the mirror clouds over and then fades until she can see the inside of her home and her father is sat at the table, trying to think of a way to get his daughter out of the witches castle.

"Daddy.." Regina says without thought and touches the mirror with her free hand. Before seeing that the letter she can written appear upon the table and Henry looks surprised, before slowly opening it and reading it.

"He got it, his reading my letter" Regina says with a appearing smile upon her face. However, her smile soon fades as Emma magics the mirror away...

* * *

A/N Thanks for all follows/faves/reviews everyone, its much appreicated and I'm going to move things along a little in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks pass, with some fluidity and despite the castles dark and damp nature, Regina amuses herself by tidying the castle and the yard, which Emma allows to everyone's else's surprise and she also spends time in the libary, tending to Rocinante and most of all, she finds herself spending more time in Emma's presence.

Somehow, they have found a routine which would now involves lunches together, walks around the castle and spending time within the libary. Where Regina either reads quietely, whilst Emma amuses herself or Regina would explain what is happening within her latest book and Emma, would just be happy to know that she is making the brunette happy.

At first snowfall, Regina steps outside of the castle. She pulls her cloak around her and looks up into the snowy with a smile upon her face.

She thinks of her father, of how see and him build a snowman each winter outside their home, it has become a tradition of theres.

She also still feels slightly guilty for not having gone back to her home but with Emma letting her send the odd message back to her father, she see's no big rush to go back.

She then hears Rocinante nigh from under one of the trees and she looks over to him.

"I know its getting colder but I will get you some blankets" she tells him and then walks over to him, whilst the settled snow crunches beneth her boots.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma is looking out of her window and is thinking of how much snow their will be this year but her thoughts her disrupted when she see's Regina walk over to Rocinante.

I don't know why she loves that horse so much, she mutters to herself but then sighs and thinks of how the brunette beauty has captured most the staffs hearts and how she is has growing even more fond of the woman. Regina has a sweetness and big heart that was for sure, Emma muses.

She then see's Tink come into view and looks on curiously, as the blonde woman goes to pat Rocinante's head.

"What are you doing out here?" Tink asks, whilst her teeth begin chatter.

"I'm going to walk Rocinante around the yard, he needs excerise even in this weather" she answers simply.

"Oh, rather you than me. Its freezing out here"

"Yes, it is but it is pretty" Regina says with a smile and Tink looks around, pondering on Regina's insight.

"I'm going back inside" she then says after a long moment "Its to cold for me"

"Okay.."

Tink gives a small smile and nods, before walking back to the castle doors and goes inside, where she quickly goes to warm up in front of a fire.

Meanwhile, Emma pouts and decides that she has had enough of looking out and raises her arm in a motion, that makes her transport herself to outside where Regina is.

"You must have a death wish to be out here in this weather" she says with a smirk, which causes Regina to whip her head around and make Rocinante nervous.

"Oh, Hello" Regina smiles. "The cold doesn't bother me too much" she adds.

"I can see that" Emma answers back and they hold eachothers gaze for a long moment, until Regina looks back to her horse and says "I didn't expect to see you out here"

"Yeah, well, I saw you out here and thought I'd get some air" she lies and Regina raises an eyebrow and looks back to Emma, who has crossed her arms and is looking at Rocinante.

"Why don't you come over and pet him" Regina asks, whilst watching Emma intently.

"Oh no, thats okay..I'm not a horse person" she replies seriously and looks down to the ground.

Regina tilts her head at this and frowns.

"Bad experience?" she then asks and Emma looks back up.

"Once..a long time ago..its not important"

"Oh.."

Theres then a long pause and Emma wonders on what to do but she then remembers, that for many winters she has come out here to build a snowman with her magic, before then her dark side wanting her to destroy it with her magic.

Emma shakes her head at the thought and thinks, Regina would find it silly at her age but her darker side reasons that she doesn't care what Regina thinks of her.

So, she steps forward and uses her magic to make the snow on the ground move and get bigger.

"Do you have to use magic?" Regina asks seriously, as she wonders what Emma is up too.

"Well, rather that, than get my hands cold" Emma smirks and Regina sighs.

* * *

A moment later, a snowman is made and Emma has a smug grin on her face and looks to Regina, who is looking at it in thought.

Emma then brings her hand up to destroy the snowman but Regina's words stop her.

"Me and my father would make a snowman every winter"

Emma's mouth curls downwards, until she see's Regina move away from Rocinante and bend down to pick up some snow.

"What are you doing?" Emma then asks seriously, as she watches Regina gather snow.

"I'm going to make a snowman. One that is better than yours" she smirks and Emma scoffs but is amused by Regina's plan.

A few minutes later, Regina is blowing into her hands as they are frozen and she thinks, that it is so much easier with two people.

"You haven't got very far" Emma then teases, as she stands a few feet away watching.

"My hands are cold" Regina answers with a frown and Emma rolls her eyes.

"Here, let me help you" she then says, stepping forward and this surprises Regina. Who then watches, as Emma actually knells down and picks up more snow.

"I thought you didn't want to get your hands cold?" Regina says seriously, remembering what Emma had said earlier.

Emma shrugs.

"Better I help than be stood out here forever, waiting for you to finish" she then answers back with a smirk and Regina knows Emma isn't being serious.

"It wouldn't take forever Em-ma" Regina then says back and steps forward to pick up some more snow.

"Hmm" Emma mumbles, whilst continuing to build the snowman, not noticing that the door to the castle has slightly opened and August and Graham are now watching them.

And its not long, until they see both Regina and Emma reach down for some snow in the same place and their hands land upon the others.

Both Regina's and Emma's eyes go wide and they both forget to breath for a second, as they start to feel the warmth start to seep back into their hands from the touch.

They then look into each others eyes, both uncertain of what is going on, of what they are feeling.

Graham and August meanwhile look to one another in surprise.

"Did you see that?" August asks.

"Yeah"

"Do you think she can break the curse?"

"I'm starting to believe it..I think she likes Regina"

August nods and says "I never thought that the curse would ever be broken but maybe Regina is the one"

Graham then nods in agreement and they then, both look back outside and she that Emma and Regina are now standing up and patting the snowmans head, whilst avoiding eye contact.

* * *

A minute later, Emma steps back and says "I think its done"

"Yes. It seems so" Regina frowns and pulls her cloak around herself, while Emma looks at both snowmans.

"I think our one is the best" Emma says proudly and Regina walks around to get a better look.

"Yes, I think you could be right, It seems that your magic has failed you" she then says with a smirk and they fall into a silence once more.

"Shall we go inside?" Regina then asks.

"Sure, I don't know about you but my hands could do with some warming up" Emma replies without thought and then remembers the warmth she had felt with Regina's hand upon her own. She swallows thickly but Regina thinks nothing of it.

"Do you think I could have the fire on in the libary? Regina then asks softly.

"Yeah, of course" Emma grips her hands together and bites her lip.

"Okay" Regina smiles slightly and they then begin to walk back inside and go to the libary, where Emma lights the fire and Regina settles in front of it and puts her hands out to get them warm.

"My hands have never been this cold before" she says seriously "I think there going blue"

Emma steps closer.

"Let me see" she then says and kneels down next to Regina. "Just to make sure their okay" she adds, with what happened outisde fresh in her mind and wanting secretly to touch Regina again.

Regina nods and swallows thickly, whilst slowly showing her hands to Emma, who now looks at them. Before hesitantly reaching out her own, to touch them.

"Can..can you feel this" she shakily says and looks back up to Regina, meeting the bright brown eyes that are staring back at her.

"Y-es"

Emma then smiles and Regina finds that she likes Emma's smile alot, even if it is a rare thing.

"Then I think your be okay" Emma then says softly, breaking the moment and Regina pulls her hand away and looks back to the fire, not noticing the sudden sad look upon Emma's face, as Emma thinks that she has made Regina uncomfortable.

However, what she doesn't know is that Regina is not uncomfortable by her but she is just unnerved by her feelings towards Emma. She knows she shouldn't like the other woman as much as she does. Especially with how they started off but with everyday that passes she's seeing Emma differently. There is something there that wasn't there before...

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that evening, Emma stands within her room looking down at the dagger within the box.

It seems to be rusting at an accelerlating rate, which tells her that there is not much time left. As when the dagger crumbles to pieces her fate will be sealed and she will be forever cursed.

She frowns deeply and hears a knock upon the door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE AUGUST" she then shouts out but that doesn't stop the door from opening.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY" she snaps again and whips her head towards the door with a glare upon her face.

"I do apollogize for the intrusion mistress" August says seriously "but dinner will be ready soon and I thought you would like to know that Regina will not be joining you, as she has become unwell"

Emma's face falls, she wonders if it has anything to do with what happened earlier between them.

"I thought everything was going well between you" August then says, as he had seen how the pair were getting close and hoped that Regina would be the one to break the curse.

"It was.." Emma replies weakly and stares back down at the dagger sadly.

"Was we all wrong in thinking that your feelings towards the girl were more than friendly?" August then asks bravely and Emma scoffs.

"What feelings? what are you talking about?" she snaps, trying to hide her true emotions.

"Those ones" August quickly replies pointedly. "The ones you are trying so desperately to hide from everyone"

"I'm not hiding anything. Now leave me alone" Emma then says forcefully and turns her head to glare at August, who frowns at her but then turns and leaves.

* * *

At dinner, the room is to quiet for Emma's liking. She has got used to Regina chattering away while they ate.

What was I thinking, Emma muses to herself as she forcefully cuts into her meat upon the plate. Who would ever want me..a cursed woman who has killed people, certainly not Regina thats for sure.

They deserved it..a voice then says within her head, but she ignores it and puts her folk in her mouth and looks over to where Regina should be sitting.

Meanwhile, Regina is in her room and staring out the window with her arms around herself.

She is questioning why she is so worked up over what happened earlier between her and Emma. It was only a touching of hands and yet, it seemed intimate and frightening all at once and now thoughts of running back home cross her mind but then, something stronger wants her to stay..

* * *

The following morning, Emma makes the effort to get up earlier and walks the castle.

She gets as far as the libary, when she see's Regina walking to the door of the libary to go inside.

"Hey" Emma calls out to gain Regina's attention and the brunette woman stops and looks to Emma with wide eyes.

Emma then quickens her steps, until she is a foot away from Regina.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" she asks with concern and Regina swallows thickly.

"Oh..Yes..thank-you"

"Thats good.."

"Yes, yes it is"

They then stand in an awkward silence for a long moment and Emma looks to what Regina has in her hand.

"I see you have a new book" she says softly and Regina blinks and brings the book upwards and looks to it.

"Yes. I have read the first chapter already and it has got me hooked" she smiles and Emma nods.

"Yeah, that was one of my mothers favourite books. She must of read that one, more than a dozen times" she smiles slightly at the memory and Regina tilts her head, whilst looking curiously at Emma. As she knows the other woman doesn't speak of her parents.

"She would also often say to me, that believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing" Emma then confesses.

"Do you believe the curse will be broken?" Regina then asks because she assumes that would be Emma's happy ending.

"I don't know..its not up to me " Emma answers sadly and looks down.

Regina then frowns and wants to make Emma feel better.

"Come to breakfast with me" Regina then asks "Food always makes you feel better" she smiles and watches as Emma looks back up at her.

"I don't do breakfast in the kitchen" Emma replies simply.

"Why? is it beneth you" Regina smirks.

"No. Of course not"

"Then whats the problem?"

Emma sighs.

"There is no problem.."

"Then lets go" Regina steps away and goes to walk towards the kitchen with Emma following behind and saying "I will blame you if I get back ache from those chairs"

Regina rolls her eyes.

* * *

Once seated at the table in the kitchen. Emma looks around and says "These chairs are worse than I thought"

"Stop being a wuss" Regina smirks and looks over to Granny, who is getting the breakfast ready.

"I am no such thing. I think you forget that I am a cursed woman who has.." she trails off and looks anywhere but at Regina and doesn't notice that Regina as turned her head to look at her.

"I know..I have heard about your past" Regina mutters, causing Emma to look to her with wide eyes.

"Then how are you even still talking to me?" Emma asks in confusion.

"Because, I think this curse has effected you in ways I will never understand. I may not like what you have done Emma but I know it is the curse that has done this to you and if you were not cursed, I believe you would have never done such things"

Emma swallows thickly and keeps looking at Regina in awe.

Regina meanwhile, looks back to Granny who has been listening to the conversation.

"Two bowls of porridge" she says and walks over and places the bowls down infront of Regina and Emma.

"Thank-you" Regina says softly and picks up her spoon.

* * *

For the next three weeks Emma continued to have breakfast with Regina within the kitchen. Even Tink reluctantly joined them on a few mornings.

And after a few times of eating breakfast with Regina and Emma. She noticed that the white haired woman was like a different person from the one she had come to know.

Emma even had said hello to her, which was more than they had said in many years.

The blonde woman knew, it was all because of Regina. Emma wouldn't even be in the kitchen, if it wasn't for Regina but what caught Tink off guard the most, was the way they were with eachother. It made Tink feel like a third wheel most of the time.

"Where is the dark swan this morning?" Tink asks seriously, whilst tucking into her porridge and Regina frowns, before answering "You shouldn't call her that"

Tink shrugs.

"Her name is Emma. Emma Swan" Regina then says seriously, as for some strange reason she feels the need to defend Emma and Tink sighs.

"What is wrong with you this morning?" Regina then asks, whilst staring at the blonde woman opposite.

"Nothing. I just, don't understand how you can be best friends with her"

"Were not best friends" Regina states seriously.

"You could of fooled me"

"Are you jealous or something?"

Tink scoffs.

"Of her? I don't think so. After everything she has done. I just don't see how you can look past that"

"I haven't looked pasted it. I just choose to try and understand it and see that this curse has had a terrible effect on her"

Tink frowns.

"Have you tried to understand what the curse has done to her?" Regina asks seriously.

"I..I don't know.."

"Its a darkness, that she tries so desperatly to control" Regina tries to explain, wanting Tink to see the person that she see's.

"She has more control over it with you here dear" Granny then says from across the room.

"I don't know about that.." Regina replies and looks down to her full bowl, which she hasn't touched and thinks, I wonder where she is this morning..

* * *

Having not eaten much of her porridge, Regina leaves the kitchen and heads off to the libary. Where she pulls out her lastest book and sits down to read it.

However, after reading two lines of the book, Regina's mind drifts to a certain woman who did'nt show for breakfast. She wonders if Granny was right. That Emma is more in control because of her.

She smiles at the thought but then looks at the door, as it opens, revealing Emma holding the magic mirror.

"Where were you at breakfast?" Regina asks instantly, as she watches Emma walk over and take her seat next to Regina.

"Why? did you miss me?" Emma teases and Regina scoffs but looks down coyly. Which doesn't go unnoticed by Emma. "Anyway, I have brought you this" she places the mirror upon the table and looks at Regina with soft eyes.

"The magic mirror? but why?" Regina asks, whilst staring at the mirror.

"Its a gift. You told me that it is your birthday tomorrow"

"I know, but you don't have to give me anything. Especially not your magical mirror"

"I know..but I want too. I want you to have it. so you may see your father. I know you miss him"

Regina's heart swells.

"I don't know what to say" she says in awe.

"You don't have to say anything" Emma replies instantly and picks up the mirror to hand it to Regina, who takes it and stares into it.

"Go on, you can look into it now if you wish" Emma then says eagerly and Regina takes a deep breath and nods.

"Show me my father" she then asks softly and the mirror clouds over and then disapates until Regina's father appears.

"Oh no" Regina then says in surprise, as she watches her father barely being able to walk and falling over in pain.

"What's wrong?" Emma asks in concern.

"My father..his..his sick and there's no one there to look after him" Regina says shakily and she looks to Emma with worry and panic within her eyes.

"You must go to him" Emma finds herself saying and Regina blinks and doesn't know what to say.

"You were going to have to go back home someday right?" Emma tries to reason.

"Yes..I have stayed longer than I should have..but.." Regina replies and she stares at Emma, who stares back.

"Then it is settled" Emma now looks away and releases Regina's hand.

"I shall go and prepare to leave" Regina then says and stands up.

"Sure..if you leave now your make it before nightfall"

Regina nods and then goes to leave, but stops a few feet from the door and turns around.

She see's Emma looking at her longingly and says "Thank-you for understanding, I..I won't forget you" before then turning back around and walking out the door...


	11. Chapter 11

Not long after Regina has left, August see's Emma walk out of the libary and hurries over to her.

"Well, I must say everything is going rather well. I knew you had it in you" he says proudly.

However, Emma looks at him sadly and replies "I let her go"

August gapes for a moment in disbelief.

"You what? how could you let her leave when everything was going so well?"" he says in disbelief.

"I had to August" she answers sadly.

"Yes, but why?"

"Because.." she takes a deep breath "I love her"

August's eyes then widen, as this is the first time Emma has said of her feelings about Regina to him and he watches, as she walks off and disapears going towards her chamber.

August then blinks a few times in amazement, before rushing off to get everyone together in the kitchen. Where he then explains the whole conversation he had with Emma to everyone.

"They were coming so close, if only they had more time" Graham says and looks to August who nods in agreement.

"Yes, after all this time..shes finally learned to love" Granny then says in slight amazement and everyone looks at eachother in slight awe.

"Shouldn't that of broken the curse though?" Tink then asks after a long pause, looking at Granny who shakes her head.

"Sadly its not enough, Regina has to love Emma in return" she says softly and they all look down sadly.

* * *

Regina returns to the village just before nightfall and as soon as Rociente see's their home he speeds up his steps in need to see his other master and get spoiled with treats.

Once outside, Regina jumps off her horse and hurries into her home. Where she hears a groan coming from the living room.

"Daddy?" she calls out and heads towards the living room, only to find her father slumped in the chair with a thin bedding sheet over him.

"Daddy?" Regina says again and goes over to him, kneeling down and touching his cold hands.

"Regina?" her father says in surprise and Regina frowns at how cold her fathers hands are.

"Your going to be okay..I'm home now" she tells him softly and rubs his hands to generate heat.

"But the witch?..How did you escape?" Henry then asks in amazement, as he can't quite believe his daughter is back home.

"I didn't escape daddy. Don't you remember me saying in my letters that I wasn't a prisoner anymore?"

"I..I thought she might of made you write that.."

"No, it wasn't her. Shes different now, she's changed somehow and I promise it was all me" she smiles at him and then adds "It is a long story but one I will tell you, after I get you something to drink..to eat..and a proper blanket"

"Thank-you sweetheart" he gives a weak smile and Regina stands up, before then going to get another blanket and then making him a bowl of soup.

A while later, she places the bowl of soup upon the side table next to her fathers chair.

"Its too hot to eat right now.." she says softly and goes to put a piece of wood on the small fireplace to make the room warmer.

"I am so glad your home Regina, I did try to get help in coming to rescue you but no one believed me" her father says shakily and Regina looks over to him.

"I missed you too..and you don't need to worry about that anymore. I'm fine"

Henry nods and watches as Regina stares off into the fire, clearly in thought about something.

"Is something wrong?" he asks seriously and Regina shakes her head.

"No, nothing is wrong" she tells him and then continues to think about Regina, hoping that she is okay.

They then fall into a long silence, until Regina sits herself down upon the floor.

"Will you tell me what happened while you were in that awful place?" Henry asks and Regina sighs.

"I wasn't kept in that dungeon daddy. I was given a room, food and clothes..and she's really not a witch..Her name is Emma and shes really not so bad once you get to know her" she tells him seriously.

"What is she like then?"

Regina smiles, a smile which Henry rarely see's.

"She's actually quite kind. She told me that I could have her whole libary of books..you should see it, a room as big as this house full of books"

Henry smiles at his daughters excitment but then Regina frowns and says "She is also under a curse and carries around this darkness that she tries so hard to control"

Henry looks confused for a moment.

"A curse? what kind of curse?"

Regina takes a deep breath and then continues to explain about the curse and how it has made Emma do terrible things but she makes sure to tell her father that this is something the real Emma would never do, if she wasn't cursed.

"You care about her don't you?" Henry says after hearing Regina's passionate speech.

Regina nods and ducks her head with a small smile, before then telling her father about the castle's residents and how she has made friends.

* * *

The next morning, Regina wakes up and lays there staring up at the ceiling.

Its strange to be waking up at home she thinks, Its not as nice as the room she was staying in at the castle thats for sure.

She then gets herself up and gets ready. Before going to see her father in the next bedroom. As she had managed to help him to bed lastnight.

"Daddy?" she calls out and she opens his door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course"

Regina smiles

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better" he sits himself up and grimaces slightly "My back is still a little sore"

Regina then frowns but before she can reply, theres a knocking upon the front door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Regina asks her father and he coughs and shakes his head.

Theres then another knock and Regina looks to her father and says "I will go see who that is, i'll be right back"

Henry nods.

"Okay..be careful.."

"I will" she smiles at him and then moves away and out of the room and to the door. Where she see's Robin and his smoothing over his hair.

Oh no..what does he want, Regina thinks to herself before opening the door and she takes a deep breath.

"Hello beautiful. One of my merry men said they saw you come home from whereever you have been lastnight and I thought I'd drop by" he says with a leer.

Regina glares at him and crosses her arms.

"And where have you been exactly? your father had this foolish idea that you were taken prisoner by some kind of witch. I think his gone rather mad" Robin then adds seriously, which causes Regina to reach out and push her finger into Robin's chest.

"My father is not mad" she snaps "Havent you noticed that he hasn't been out into the village? because he was cold and unwell"

Robin shrugs.

"Perhaps, when he is my father-in-law he can come stay in my warm cabin. How does that sound?" Robin then suggusts with a smug smile and it makes Regina grimace but then she gets an idea and smiles at the thought, of her and her father staying at the warm castle in front of a fire with Regina. Surely Regina wouldn't mind, she thinks to herself.

"I take it from your smile, that the answer is yes" Robin says proudly, thinking that he has got his way but Regina laughs, as the idea of marrying him is so ridiculous to her.

"I'm not marrying you" she then says seriously and goes to shut the door on him but he puts his foot out to stop it.

"What do you think you are doing?" Regina snaps.

"We haven't finished our conversation" Robin replies seriously and Regina scoffs.

"Yes, I think we have Robin, now will you just leave me and my father alone"

Robin shakes his head.

"Your just playing hard to get, I get it. I'll come back tomorrow" he says with a smile and Regina looks at him in disbelief.

"You can if you want but were not going to be here" she then tells him seriously.

"Then where on earth are you going to go? there is no one else who would even want you" he smirks and this annoys Regina.

"Yes..yes there is. Were going to go to the castle in the woods and far away from you"

Robin laughs.

"That has got to be the funniest thing I have heard anyone say. Now come, come live with me and I promise I will keep you warm every night" he winks and thats the last straw for Regina and she punches him in the jaw.

Robin then stumbles back and brings his hand up to his jaw. Before spitting "Your die in that forest"

Regina shakes her head and picks up the magical mirror from the shelf near the door and says "Its there Robin. Look" she holds the mirror up and says "Show me Emma" and the mirror glows and clouds over. Before then showing Emma who is clearly angry and upset. She is in the libary of the castle and using her magic to make all the books fly out of the bookcases and scatter upon the floor.

Robin eye's widen.

"ITS A WITCH" he shouts. "A WITCH IN THE FOREST..SHE'LL KILL US ALL"

"NO..YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND" Regina shouts back and turns the mirror to look at it and see's that Emma, is staring at all the books with a heaving chest and glistening eyes.

This image, makes Regina realize that Emma must miss her and it makes her look lovingly into the mirror at Emma.

"I'm going to kill her, me and my men will kill the witch, so you no longer have to be afraid of her" Robin then says eagerly, breaking Regina out of her musings and she looks up at him with wide eyes.

"No..you can't do that" she gasps and before she can say anything else, Robin steps away and hurries off to tell his men what he has witnessed. Leaving Regina standing in the door in a daze. Looking out to where Robin had stood moments before.

She replays what just happened within her head and then curses herself for mentioning Emma to that man.

"Idiot" she says outloud and her father shouts out "Regina? is everything okay?"

Regina then suddenly remembers her father in the other room and shuts the door and hurries back to him.

"There going to hurt her daddy..Robin and his men are going to hurt Emma" she says with worry and paces up and down.

"Regina..she kept you prisoner"

Regina stops pacing and looks to her father.

"She did let me go.."

Henry could see that his daughter was worried and he tries to stand up.

"Daddy" Regina says reaching out.

"I'm okay..but this woman..Emma you say.."

"Yes"

"You clearly care about her and want to help her yes?"

"Yes"

"Then you must go warn her"

"But..what about you?"

"I'll be okay..go"

Regina hesitants for a moment, as she doesn't want to leave her father here alone.

"I don't want to leave you hear alone" she says shakily

"I'll be fine, you just get there for Robin does and make sure you keep warm its still cold out there" her father then says and Regina nods, before leaning over and kissing her father goodbye.

"I won't be long" she says seriously and heads out and to Rociente. Where she jumps up and onto his back and then shakes the rhaines and heads off back into the forest and to the castle, to warn Emma before it is too late...


	12. Chapter 12

Back at the castle, August and Graham are walking through the castle with one thing upon their minds.

"I knew it was foolish to get my hopes up" August says with a sigh.

"Maybe it would of been better if she hadn't come here at all"

August shakes his head in disagreement.

"I wouldn't say that, because If she hadn't of come, Emma would never have changed. Nothing would be different" he then says and they both fall into a silence and ponder on what could of been.

Meanwhile, Emma is within her chamber looking out of the window. She feels an overwhelming sadness now that Regina has gone and a feeling that everything is now pointless.

The daggar was also crumbling and when it does crumble to pieces, which will be soon. She will be stuck with the darkness inside forever and forever be bound to this castle with only memories of Regina and that would be worse part of all.

* * *

Hours later, August and Graham are in the lobby when they hear shouting from outside.

"Could it be?" August says, hoping that Regina has returned and they hurry to the door and open it. Only to Reveal men in the distance shouting "KILL THE WITCH"

August looks to Graham with wide eyes.

"This can't be good. We must tell everyone" he says seriously, whilst Graham stares off into the distance and replies "If its a fight they want, then I shall get my axe, they don't call me a huntsman for nothing"

"Good idea, you do that and I shall warn everyone"

Graham nods and then close's the door and put the bolts on, whilst August hurries off towards the kitchen. Where he quickly tells Granny about the men coming to kill Emma and maybe even them and she downs her pot and says "I'll get my crossbow" before then heading off towards her room where she keeps her crossbow and August then heads off to find Tink but can't find her so he descides to head to the west wing and burge into Emma's room, where she stands with her back to him and looking down at the dagger within the box with such sadness.

"Mistress, There are men coming to kill you. Can you not hear them?" August quickly tells her, whilst creeping closer to Emma.

"Let them come" she says with a sigh, whilst still looking at the dagger waiting for it to crumble to pieces.

"But..you can't let them come" he then pleads. "What shall we do?"

"It doesn't matter now..let them come" Emma answers August's frowns.

You can't truely mean that"

"Just leave me alone"

August then notices that Emma is looking at the daggar and he looks to the floor sadly. Before then stepping back and hurrying off down the lobby, where he meets Graham and Granny who is standing there with a sword and crossbow.

They then all stare at the door as they hear a pounding and pounding upon the door.

"How long do you think it will take till they break it down?" August asks and swallows thickly.

"I don't know" Graham replies seriously. "Is the mistress joining us?" Graham then asks "We could sure use her magic"

August shakes his head.

"No, shes sulking within her chamber. I've never seen her so sad"

"Come on now, she may not be perfect far from it but this curse has bounded us all together and this is our home like it or not and I'm certainly not going to let some strange men come in and distroy everything" Granny says seriously.

"Too right" Graham replies easily and then says "Here mate, I'm sure our training together will come in handy" he holds up his secondary weapon, a sword and August goes to take it.

"Yes, I do hope so"

"Where is Tink?" Granny then asks, suddenly noticing that the blonde woman wasn't there.

"I couldn't find her. Its properly best anyway, as she wouldn't know what to do in this situation"

Granny nods and they then wait, listening to the pounding upon the door and a two minutes later, the door caves in and the loud men come tumbling inside.

"NOW" Graham then shouts and steps forward holding his long brown handled large grey axe up ready to swing and August steps forward also, whilst granny stays in the spot he was standing and aims her crossbow.

Four of the short men in dark green tatty clothing with muddy boots and smelling of forest head straight towards Graham and August with swords. Whilst another two head towards Granny who fires her crossbow and hits one of the men straight in the chest.

Meanwhile Robin, sneaks past everyone with only one thing on this mind. Getting to the witch and killing her, before then returning to the villiage, where he thought he'd be a hero and have Regina's hand in marriage.

* * *

Minutes later, Regina comes riding through the gates of the castle and her eyes go wide upon seeing the door smashed in and men either hobbling or holding wounds coming out and towards the forest in retreat.

Regina then gapes for a moment, before jumping off of Rociente and rushing towards the doors. Where she see's five or six men motionless upon the floor. She gulps and then looks over to see Graham and August high fiving and Granny looking sadly at her broken crossbow from hitting one of the men with it.

"Am I too late?" she then asks, causing everyone to look at her and then go wide eyed.

"REGINA, you've come back" August says pleased.

"Y-es...where is Emma?"

"She's in her chamber sulking" August answers with a scoff.

"Turns out we didn't need her help" Graham says proudly and puffs out his chest.

"And..what..what about Robin?" Regina then asks shakily.

"Robin who?" August asks confused.

"He said he was going to kill Emma.."

"Well, we've just seen off all those forest smelling scumbags. He must be with them" Graham then says and Regina swallows thickly, as something is telling her that Robin wouldn't have given up this easily and she looks around for any signs of arrows from Robin's bow. As she knows it is one of his prized possessions but she finds none.

She then becomes concerned about Emma and rushes off towards the westwing with August shouting "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" and Granny telling him "It is rather obvious where shes going August" and rolls her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin comes to the door of Emma's chamber. he has looked in most rooms already and now he slowly opens the door to this one.

He creeps inside and brings his bow up and aiming it around the room, before noticing that someone is standing at the window.

He then steps closer, thinking the witch can't hear him but she can. She just chooses to ignore him.

However, she soon turns around upon hearing her name being called "EMMA?" Regina shouts and then appears at the doorway to the room.

This make's Emma's heart beat harder and a well of emotions to surface.

"Emma..are you.." Regina then says but pauses, when she see's Robin looking at her.

"This is Emma huh? The witch who kept my wife to be prisoner" he snaps, whilst still aiming his arrow at her.

"I am not a witch" Emma snaps back but keeps her gaze locked upon Regina, who is staring back.

"Don't do this Robin..I beg you" Regina then says and looks to him pleadingly.

"But shes a witch Regina, she doesn't deserve to live" Robin replies bitterly.

"Yes..yes she does Robin please, just don't hurt her I'll do anything"

Robin now lowers his bow and looks at Regina, who is now looking back at Emma longingly and it makes Robin come to a realization.

"Why are you looking at her like that" he snaps "Like you love her"

Regina now looks to him with wide eyes.

"I..I'll marry you. Just leave her alone okay? we can leave right now and head back to the villiage" she then says quickly, whilst holding her hands together tightly. Not noticing that Emma is now looking at her in shock, as Regina would marry this awful man just so she can be alive.

Robin then turns back to Emma and brings his bow back up.

"You cant love her, if shes dead" he then says seriously and then lets the arrow fly and it goes straight into Emma's shoulder.

Emma then grimaces and brings her hand up to pull it out but then another arrow hits her in the arm and it makes her angry. So much so, that the darkness within her surfaces and makes her reach her other arm out and pull the bow and arrow away from Robin and then he flies up into the air.

"LET ME DOWN WITCH" he shouts, whilst struggling and Emma is just about the take his out his heart and crush it, when she looks to Regina and pauses upon seeing the woman wide eyed and looking frightened.

Emma's heart breaks at the sight and she uses all her love for Regina to overpower the darkness and lets go of her hold upon Robin, who now falls to the floor.

Regina then holds Emma's gaze, not noticing that Robin has pulled his small daggar out. It is only when he lunges towards Emma that she shouts "NOOOO"

And in a split second the daggar has penetrated Emma's stomach and she is momentarily in shock at what has just happened. She always thought the daggar to kill her would be the one within the box but instead it is someone elses daggar but then, she see's Regina holding up Robins bow and firing an arrow into him.

He yelps and turns around to her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! HOW DARE YOU USE MY BOW AGAINST ME" he shouts and Regina quickly gets another arrow and aims it at him.

Robin then laughs and goes to walk towards her, leaving Emma holding the blade handle within her stomach and grimacing in pain.

"STOP, DON'T COME ANY CLOSER" Regina shouts.

"OR WHAT? your not going to kill me, your too soft"

"No. Your wrong" Regina replies and thinks, I won't let you kill Emma and then realises the arrow and It flies out and hits Robin straight in the heart.

He then suddenly stops and puts his hand upon the arrow. Before falling to the floor.

Regina however, gets another arrow and aims it at him.

"Re-gina.." Emma spits out, as she now kneals upon the floor and blood spills upon her hands and down her arm.

Regina pauses and looks over at Emma. She unconciously lowers the bow and arrow upon seeing the state Emma is in. She drops the weapon and runs over to Emma.

"Em-ma...your going to be okay, please heal yourself or something"

"I'm too tired" Emma replies "I don't want to be in this curse anymore"

Regina rips a piece of her sleeve off and puts it near the stomach wound to try and stop it from bleeding.

Emma looks over to Robin who is now slumped over.

"This is all my fault" Regina then says sadly "I should of got her sooner to warn you all"

Emma sighs and then closes her eyes, losing conciousness and Regina's eyes widen in panic and she grabs Emma's face within her hands and shouts "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME"

Emma slowly opens her eyes, just about noticing that Regina is starting to cry.

"Maybe it is better this way" Emma mumbles.

"Don't be an idiot" Regina snaps "Your be okay, we're together now" she swallows thickly and feels a tear fall down her cheek. "Don't leave me..." she pleads.

However, Emma's eyes roll back and she slumps down upon the floor.

August then appears at the door and gapes in shock at the sight.

"NO, please, please don't leave me...I love you.." Regina begs and holds Emma close, whilst the tears fall and a long moment later, there are suddenly magic sparks around Emma and Regina backs away. Hopeful that this means something and she watches, as Emma is lifted into the air and a whirl of white smoke whips around her and after a long moment, Emma is transformed into who she used to be.

Long blonde curly hair, bright green eyes and not a wound in sight.

Regina and August gape in amazement at the sight, until Emma settles upon the floor and wakes up. with her back to Regina and August.

She opens her eyes and picks herself up. She feels different somehow and it takes her a moment to notice that she's wearing pants and a loose white top.

This is different she thinks to herself, before turning around and seeing Regina standing there and her heart leaps out of her chest and she suddenly remembers everything that has just happened. She rushes forward, ignoring August and comes face to face with Regina.

"Regina, its me" she says in disbelief.

Regina tilts her head and gives Emma an uncertain look.

Emma then frowns and takes Regina's hand and brings it to her cheek and leans into it.

"You saved me" she says in awe.

Regina then looks into those green eyes for a long moment and she see's it. She see's her Emma.

"It is you" she softly says in amazement and Emma smiles.

"Yeah"

They then smile at one another and Regina takes a long moment to marvel in the fact that Emma is infact alive and then gasps, when Emma pulls her hand to soft pink lips and kisses it.

"I should have said this before.." Emma then says seriously and adds "I am so in love with you Regina..more than your ever know, believe me"

Regina then inhales deeply and her heart swells in happiness.

"I love you too" Regina then says with a big wide smile upon her face and Emma grins back and then takes the opportunity to lean in, pushing her lips upon the brunettes and passionatly kissing her. Whilst August stands at the door with a big grin upon his face, whilst thinking, Finally we are all free...

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading, following, favouriting, reviewing this story everyone.

Shall I write an epilogue?


	13. Chapter 13

**5 years later...**

Regina enters the room next to hers and Emma's to find her father in the chair near the window, holding Henry junior in his arms.

Regina smiles at the sight and steps towards her father.

"How has he been?" she asks and Henry junior begins to whimper.

"He has been okay, a little groogy"

Regina then takes the baby in her arms and he instantly calms down.

"He always settles when you take him..I think he recognizes you" Henry says seriously and Regina shakes her head.

"He is eight months old daddy, I don't think he recognises me yet" she replies seriously but Henry shakes his head.

"Of course he does. It must be your smell"

Regina then sighs and looks down at Henry jr, who is wrapped in a white fluffy blanket to keep him warm.

She and Emma and adopted the child seven months earlier, when August had shown up with the boy explaining, that the mother didn't want to keep him and because Emma and Regina had told him that they wanted a child they were the first people he thought of to take the boy in.

"How was your evening?" Henry senior then asks, knowing that today marked the aniversary of Emma's and the residents freedom and everyone came back together on this day to have a feast and to catch up on what they had been up to over the year.

"It was interesting and there was some reminising" she smiles at her father and rocks little Henry in her arms to try and get him to sleep."I retold the time me and Emma came to get you in the villiage so I could tease Emma" she adds with a smirk and Henry chuckles.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Daddy.." Regina calls out as she rushes through the front door and to the living room, where she see's him sitting upon his chair"_

 _Meanwhile, Emma has just walked through the door and is looking around wide eyed, she had expected the place to be bigger for some reason._

 _"Regina..your back.."_

 _"Yes and I brought someone with me" Regina says happily and hugs her father._

 _"Oh?" he replies curiously and Regina then turns and see's a nervous looking Emma standing there._

 _"Emma is here daddy, the curse is broken and she is free"_

 _"That's wonderful sweetheart"_

 _Emma then steps forward and trips over the rug and lands face down upon the floor. Both Regina and Henry laugh._

 _"That wasn't funny" Emma then huffs and pulls herself up, slightly embrassed and Regina looks at her adoringly before then saying to her father "How would you feel about coming to live at the castle?"_

 _His eyes widen and he looks to Emma who looks a little awkward._

 _"You want us to live with you at the castle?" he asks her in an unsure voice._

 _Emma nods._

 _"I know we didn't get off to a great start and I want to apollogize for my actions. What I did was unforgivable but I want to make it up to you and I want you to know that I would do anything for Regina. I would even rip out my own heart for her if she wished it"_

 _Henry stares at her for a long moment and can see that Emma is being sincere and he looks to his daughter who he can see wants to go with Emma and he nods._

 _Flashback end._

* * *

 _"She hasn't changed" Henry then says and Regina walks over to the crib that is against the wall._

 _"That is true" Regina replies softly and then hears the door open and Emma walks into the room with a grin upon her face._

 _Regina puts Henry down in the crib and turns to Emma, who is now walking towards her._

 _"Did you not have your drink with August dear?" Regina asks slightly confused because usually, Emma and August would drink and talk alone after dinner for at least a good hour._

 _"Yeah we did have one drink, but his rather tired tonight after the long journey but I didn't mind as I wanted to get back to my see my special little family" she grins and Regina's heart swells.  
_

 _"So, Did you miss me?" Emma then asks and takes Regina's hand and brings it to her mouth and kisses it. Regina blushes._

 _"It was been only about fifteen minutes since I last saw you" Regina replies seriously and Emma smirks.  
_

 _"I know but still.."_

 _"Hmm"_

 _They fall silent for a long moment, as Emma glances over the crib and looks at her son._

 _"So, how was everyone? is Graham still working in the royal guard in another land?" Henry asks curiously, as he was fascinated with the stories that Graham had told him the previous year._

 _Emma nods._

 _"Yeah his still doing that, he loves it"_

"And guess what daddy?" Regina then says eagerly and turns to him with a smile.

"What?"

"August has found himself a girlfriend"

"Really? I never thought that would happen with him traveling all the time"

"Thats exactly what I thought" Emma then says and adds "But apparantly his been living in this one of the villiages for the last six months and is living with this woman"

"Her name is Anna sweetheart" Regina says softly and Emma rolls her eyes as Regina often likes to correct her.

Theres then another pause and Henry gets up from his chair and says "I better call it a night"

"Okay, night daddy" Regina replies and goes to hug him goodnight.

"Night Emma" Henry then says, as he steps away from Regina and goes to hug Emma. Who hugs back but still can't get over the fact, that he willingly hugs her after what she did to him when they first met but he had seen with his own eyes over the five years, that she had changed and could see how the love she had for his daughter.

"Night Henry" she replies and watches as he steps away and walks out the door, leaving Regina and Emma alone with Henry Jr.

"Come here" Regina then says softly, as soon as the door is closed and watches as Emma's eyes brighten and her mouth curls upwards and she steps forward into her wifes embrace.

She still couldn't believe that she had got so lucky to marry this woman. Who had said yes to her proposal six months after the curse had broke. She still remembers the day perfectly in her mind..The way the sun shon down on them and the noises of the birds. The way Regina's loose strands of hair fell upon that perfect face and how breathtaking she was in the beautiful dress that Regina had worn but most of all, she rememberse the way Regina had looked at her, when they said their vows, it had made Emma tremble.

Emma now puts her head upon Regina's shoulder and closes her eyes, whilst taking in the smell of apple. She would happily die within these arms and she very nearly did five years ago but the woman in her arms had saved her life and continues to love her endlessly, even through their disagreements.

"I love you" Regina then says in a whisper and Emma opens her eyes and squeezes Regina a little tighter and replies "Love you too" whilst thinking, I got my happily ever after..and I'm never going to let it go.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you liked the journey if anyone is wondering about Granny and Tink. I can tell you that Granny was the only one to stay at the castle and continues to be the cook and sometimes looks after little Henry and Tink found her way back home.


End file.
